Guilty Pleasure
by Avalya Blake
Summary: Ein kleiner OneShot, der mir irgendwann in den Sinn gekommen ist (Axel x OC)


**Guilty Pleasure**

_Das ist ein kleiner One Shot mit Axel und meiner OC Aby/Xaby, der mir irgendwann in den Sinn gekommen ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^_

Axels PoV:

Xaby und ich befanden uns nach einem anstrengenden Tag in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich saß an der Bettkante und beobachtete, wie meine Freundin sich ihres Mantels entledigte. Ich spürte wie eine angenehme Wärme durch meinen Körper lief. Sie hatte einen wirklich gut gebauten Körper!

Sie lächelte mich an und ging langsam auf mich zu. Ich stand auf und öffnete ebenfalls meinen Mantel. Als sie dicht vor mir stand, ließ sie ihre Hände über meine Brust wandern, während wir uns tief in die Augen sahen. Ich packte sie an den Oberarmen und bewunderte ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen, besonders jetzt, wenn sie so mit Lust erfüllt waren wie jetzt.

Ich küsste ihre zarten weichen Lippen und wanderte mit meinen Händen ihre Oberarme hinunter zu ihrer Taille und blieb schließlich auf ihren Hüften stehen, wo der Bund ihrer Hose war. Ich spürte wie ihre warmen Hände langsam meinen Mantel abstreiften. Für einen kurzen Moment entfernte ich meine Hände, damit der Mantel zu Boden fallen konnte. Dann packte ich wieder ihre Hüften, aber entfernte meine Lippen von ihren um mich wieder auf die Bettkante zu setzen und zog sie an mich heran um ihren Bauch zu küssen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein kleines Stöhnen von sich.

Das gab mir noch mehr Mut, meine Lippen nach unten wandern zu lassen, was ihr eine Gänsehaut gab.

Ich öffnete den Knopf ihrer Hose, doch dann griff sie mit beiden Händen mein Gesicht und zwang mich sie anzusehen. Schließlich beugte sie sich herab um mich wieder zu küssen und setzte sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß, was mich nun kurz aufstöhnen ließ.

Wieder legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Hüften und diesmal wanderte ich ihren perfekten Körper aufwärts und gleitete langsam zu ihren Brüsten, die sich natürlich wunderbar anfühlten und massierte sie leicht, was sie wieder aufstöhnen ließ.

Ich liebe sie…

„Xaby…", keuchte ich und versuchte meine ganze Begierde damit zu zeigen. Daraufhin küsste ich mich einen Weg zu ihrem Hals.

„Axel…", hauchte sie.

Es war so wunderbar ihre Stimme zu hören…

„Axel…"

Ich begehre sie so sehr…

„Axel?"

Vom ersten Moment an, an dem ich sie sah…

„Axel!"

Ich schreckte auf. Das erste was ich sah, war Roxas' fragendes Gesicht über mir, was mich fast noch ein zweites Mal erschrecken ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze…", seufzte er.

Ich sah mich verwirrt um und erkannte, dass ich auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Organisation eingeschlafen war… Ich setzte mich langsam auf. Einige andere standen noch herum und warteten auf einen Auftrag.

„Habe ich was verpasst?", fragte ich etwas verwirrt.

„Saix hat die Missionen bereits verteilt."

Ich stand auf um mich zu strecken und ließ meinen Blick abermals durch den Raum schweifen, blieb aber beim Anblick von Sabrina hängen, die beim Eingang stand und sich mit Demyx unterhielt. Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Nie hätte ich mir gedacht, dass ich mich jemals derart verlieben würde, obwohl ich als Niemand eigentlich keine Gefühle besaß. Vor allem war sie von Anfang an meine beste Freundin, genauso wie Roxas und Xion. Und trotzdem hatte ich schon immer Gefühle für sie…

„Du bist heute mit Xaby unterwegs", kam es plötzlich von Roxas.

Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Für die heutige Mission!"

„Achso…" Ich blickte wieder zu Xaby, die gerade lachte. Anscheinend über eines von Demyx' dämlichen Aussagen, die er öfters von sich gab.

„Ich geh' dann mal", seufzte Roxas. „Wird ein langer Tag werden. Rechnet heute Abend nicht mit mir." Damit verabschiedete er sich und verschwand.

Ich hingegen musste an meinen Traum denken. Wieso musste es ein Traum sein?

Kurz zögernd ging ich auf meine Freundin zu, da ich nicht noch länger hier sein wollte.

Sie lächelte mir bereits entgegen. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Ich hoffe du bist jetzt fit für die Mission."

„Nicht einmal ich bin so ein Faulpelz", lachte Demyx, woraufhin ich ihm einen grimmigen Blick schenkte. Dann sah ich wieder zu Xaby. „Wohin geht die Reise?"

„Das Schloss des Biests. Wir sollen alle möglichen Gegner ausschalten uns das Schloss erkunden."

Ich seufzte. „Hört sich nach Arbeit an…"

Xaby lachte. „Deswegen schickt Saix uns ja zusammen."

Ich liebte es, wenn sie lachte… Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Saix einmal dankbar wäre?

Ich ließ ein Portal erscheinen. „Dann lass uns gehen. Ladys first."

Xaby ging hindurch und ich gleich hinterher. Ich nutzte den unbeobachteten Moment um sie von hinten zu betrachten. Sie hatte wirklich einen gut gebauten Körper! Ich würde alles verwetten, dass sie unter dem Mantel genau so gut aussah, wie in meinem Traum.

Plötzlich wandte sie sich zu mir um und ich tat so, als würde ich mich umsehen.

„Dann mal los. Als ich zuletzt mit Xaldin hier war, haben wir einen geheimen Eingang gefunden. Ich schlage vor, wir benutzen den um unbemerkt hineinzukommen", meinte meine Begleiterin.

Ich nickte nur.

Während sie uns zu diesem geheimen Eingang führte, hatte ich mit meiner Eifersucht zu kämpfen. Wieso hatten Xaldin und Demyx bereits so oft das Vergnügen mit ihr zusammen auf Mission zu gehen?

„Hier ist er", kam es von ihr.

Der Eingang, der sich öffnete war klein und eng, weshalb wir unsere Köpfe einziehen mussten. Am anderen Ende war ein kleiner Lagerraum, der viele staubige Kartons hortete.

„Von hier aus gibt es geheime Gänge zum Ballsaal, Eingangshalle, Küche und in den Kellerbereich", erklärte sie.

„Ich schlage vor, wir arbeiten uns von unten nach oben."

„Und ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns auf, damit wir schneller sind, Axel", sagte sie.

Ich kratzte meinen Hinterkopf. „Na ja, zu zweit wären wir aber schneller mit den Gegnern fertig…" Ich wollte insgeheim bei ihr bleiben.

„Falls wir überhaupt welche finden… Außerdem sind wir stark genug um mit denen alleine fertig zu werden", erklärte sie und wandte sich einem Gang zu, der eine Treppe nach unten hatte. „Wir sehen uns später." Damit ging sie davon.

Ich seufzte und machte mich ebenfalls auf dem Weg.

Schließlich trafen wir uns in der Mitte, auf der Treppe der Eingangshalle.

„Hast du irgendetwas Besonderes entdeckt?", fragte sie.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Keine Gegner, aber auch keine Bewohner des Schlosses."

Sie überlegte. „Tja… Damit wäre unsere Mission für heute beendet würde ich sagen…"

Ich lächelte. „Dann lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden!"

Wenige Augenblicke später saßen wir auf dem Glockenturm über dem Bahnhof in Twilight Town. Da es so früh am Abend war, waren wir alleine und aßen unser Meersalzeis. Ich genoss diesen Moment mit ihr alleine…

Sie sah in die Ferne und schien sehr in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit, als ich mein Eis aufgegessen hatte.

Sie sah mich an und lächelte. „An vieles… Nicht so wichtig." Damit sah sie wieder in die Ferne zur untergehenden Sonne.

„Weißt du, warum beim Sonnenuntergang alles rot wird?"

Sie lachte. „Hast du uns schon hundert Mal erzählt, Axel." Sie schlug mich leicht auf den Arm, woraufhin ich ebenfalls lachen musste.

„Sag' mal… Warum warst du heute so ruhig?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Was?" Ich war verwirrt.

„Na ja, sonst hast du deine Klappe auch immer offen!", lachte sie.

„Na hör mal! Ich muss euch doch unterhalten!", gab ich frech zurück und schlug sie ganz leicht.

„Au! Man schlägt keine Mädchen!", sagte sie gespielt geschockt.

Ich rückte etwas näher. „Ich darf das", lachte ich.

Auch sie kam näher, wodurch wir uns fast mit den Nasen berührten. War ich ihr jemals so nahe? Das gefiel mir.

„Mit welchem Recht?", fragte sie nun frech.

Sollte ich die Chance jetzt nützen? Wann käme ich wieder in diese Situation? Schließlich sagte ich leise: „Mit diesem." Und ich küsste sie.

Sie war etwas geschockt und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und war angespannt.

Ich ging einen Schritt weiter und legte meine linke Hand auf ihre Wange.

Sie versuchte sich nicht zu befreien, was für mich ein gutes Zeichen war.

Langsam entspannte sie sich.

Ich löste unseren Kuss und sah sie gespannt an.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, sah aber schnell verlegen weg. Ein Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. „Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet…", sagte sie leise.

Ich lächelte.

Dann sah sie mich wieder an. „Warst du deswegen heute so still?"

Ich überlegte kurz. „Na ja… Wahrscheinlich…"

Sie lächelte und dachte kurz nach, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Niemande solche Gefühle entwickeln können…"

Stimmt. Ich auch nicht. Woran lag das?

Daraufhin lehnte sie sich an meine Schulter. Automatisch legte ich meinen Arm um sie und drückte sie zärtlich an mich und legte meinen Kopf an ihren.

„Ich mag dich, Axel", sagte sie leise.

Mag? Sie „mag" mich nur? Sollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe? Oder war das im Moment zu viel? Außerdem wie werden die anderen darauf reagieren? Ich glaube das sollten, wenn schon, nur Roxas und Xion wissen… Sind wir jetzt überhaupt ein Paar? Sie hat ja nicht gesagt, dass sie mich liebt… Sie mag mich nur. Mögen tu ich Roxas und Xion auch. Ist das das Gleiche?

„Axel?"

„Hm?"

„Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach?", fragte sie.

Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Na ja… Was wohl sie anderen sagen werden…"

„Es sollte keiner wissen", sagte sie.

„Auch nicht Roxas und Xion?"

„Nein." Daraufhin rückte sie wieder von mir weg.

„Warum?"

„Das würde unsere Freundschaft nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen… Außerdem was ist, wenn sie sich mal verplappern und Xemnas bekäme etwas davon mit? Mit ihm ist nicht zu spaßen, weil er ist tunberechenbar."

Damit hatte sie Recht. Doch ich war enttäuscht…

Daraufhin lächelte sie mich an. „Lassen wir uns das durch den Kopf gehen."

Ich nickte, doch blickte in die Ferne.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Roxas und Xion dazu und alles blieb beim Alten. Dieselben Gespräche und dasselbe Verhalten wie immer…

Wir versuchten uns nichts anmerken zu lassen und nie wieder wurde ein Wort darüber gesprochen…

Ende


End file.
